Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 007
| romaji = Hanoi no Tenshi | japanese translated = Hanoi's Angel | english =Fallen Angel | japanese air date = June 21, 2017 | english air date =September 22, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Believe In Magic | english ending = | screenwriter = Atsushi Maekawa | director = Ryuta Yamamoto | storyboard artist = Masahiro Takada | animation director = Gill Bo No }} "Fallen Angel", known as "Hanoi's Angel" 'in the Japanese version, is the seventh episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on June 21, 2017, and will air on Teletoon on September 22, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. Summary Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Blue Angel The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. '''Turn 1: Blue Angel Blue Angel activates the Field Spell Card "Trickstar Light Stage". Upon activation, she can add a "Trickstar" monster from her Deck to her hand. Blue Angel adds "Trickstar Lilybell". As "Lilybell" was added to Blue Angel's hand using a method other than drawing, Blue Angel activates its effect, Special Summoning it (800/2000). She Normal Summons "Trickstar Candina" (1800/400). As "Candina" was Normal Summoned, Blue Angel can add a "Trickstar" card from her Deck to her hand. Blue Angel adds "Trickstar Reincarnation". Blue Angel activates the effect of "Trickstar Lycoris" in her hand, allowing her to return a "Trickstar" monster she controls to her hand to Special Summon "Lycoris". She returns "Candina" to her hand and Special Summons "Lycoris" in Defense Position (1600/1200). Blue Angel activates "Trickstar Vision", allowing her to Special Summon a "Trickstar" monster from her hand with its ATK halved and effects negated, then both players draw a card. Blue Angel Special Summons "Candina" ("Candina": 1800 → 900/400). As a card(s) was added to Playmaker's hand, the effect of "Lycoris" inflicts 200 damage to him for each card (Playmaker: 4000 → 3800 LP). As a "Trickstar" monster inflicted damage, "Light Stage" inflicts 200 more damage to Playmaker (Playmaker: 3800 → 3600 LP). Blue Angel uses "Candina" and "Lilybell" to Link Summon "Trickstar Holly Angel" (2000/LINK-2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Blue Angel Sets two cards. Turn 2: Playmaker Playmaker draws. As he added a card to his hand, "Lycoris" inflicts 200 damage for each card and "Light Stage" inflicts 200 more damage (Playmaker: 3600 → 3400 → 3200 LP). As a "Trickstar" monster inflicted effect damage to Playmaker, the effect of "Holly Angel" activates, increasing its ATK equal to that damage ("Holly Angel": 2000 → 2200) until the End Phase. Playmaker Normal Summons "Draconnet" (1400/1200). As "Draconnet" was Normal Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect, allowing him to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from his hand or Deck in Defense Position. Playmaker Special Summons "Bitron" (200/2000). Playmaker uses "Bitron" to Link Summon "Link Spider" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Playmaker activates the effect of "Link Spider", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from his hand to the Link Point of "Link Spider". Playmaker Special Summons a second copy of "Bitron" (200/2000). Playmaker uses "Bitron" and "Draconnet" to Link Summon "Link Bumper" (1400/LINK-2/←↑) to the Link Point of "Link Spider". Playmaker uses "Link Spider" and "Link Bumper" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. "Decode Talker" attacks "Holly Angel", but Blue Angel activates her face-down "Trickstar Reincarnation", banishing all cards in Playmaker's hand, then Playmaker draws the same number of cards. Four cards are banished, so Playmaker draws four cards. The effect of "Lycoris" inflicts 200 damage for each card added to Playmaker's hand, then "Light Stage" inflicts 200 more (Playmaker: 3200 → 2400 → 2200 LP) ("Holly Angel": 2200 → 3000). Playmaker activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Security Block", allowing him to prevent a Cyberse monster from being destroyed by battle this turn and preventing both players from taking battle damage this turn. Playmaker targets "Decode Talker". The attack continues and neither monster is destroyed. Blue Angel activates her face-down "Trickstar Scatter" as a "Trickstar" monster battled this turn, allowing Blue Angel to destroy a monster on the field. She destroys "Decode Talker". As a Cyberse Link Monster was destroyed by a card effect, Playmaker Special Summons "Salvagent Driver" (2200/2100) in Defense Position by its own effect. Turn 3: Blue Angel Blue Angel draws "Dark Angel". Blue Angel activates the effect of "Trickstar Reincarnation" from her GY, banishing it to Special Summon a "Trickstar" monster from her Graveyard. She Special Summons "Lilybell" in Attack Position (800/2000). The effect of "Lilybell" allows it to attack directly (Playmaker: 2200 → 1400 LP). As a "Trickstar" monster inflicted battle damage, "Light Stage" inflicts 200 more damage (Playmaker: 1400 → 1200 LP). As "Lilybell" inflicted battle damage to Playmaker, Blue Angel activates its effect, allowing her to add a "Trickster" monster from her Graveyard to her hand. She adds "Candina". Turn 4: Playmaker Playmaker draws and takes 200 damage from both "Lycoris" and "Light Stage" (Playmaker: 1200 → 1000 → 800 LP) ("Holly Angel": 2000 → 2200). Playmaker Normal Summons "Defect Compiler" (1000/1000). Playmaker activates the effect of "Salvagent Driver", discarding a Spell Card to Special Summon a Cyberse monster from his GY. Playmaker discards "Cynet Universe", and Special Summons "Link Bumper" (1400/LINK-2/←↑). At this point, Playmaker enters the Data Storm. Playmaker activates his Skill "Storm Access", which allows him to randomly access a card from a Data Storm when his LP is 1000 or less. Playmaker obtains "Encode Talker" and adds it to his Extra Deck. Playmaker uses "Salvagent Driver" and "Link Bumper" to Link Summon "Encode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↑↓↘) to his Extra Monster Zone. "Defect Compiler" attacks "Lilybell". Playmaker activates the Quick-Play Spell "Frontline Disturbance", targeting 1 Level 4 or lower monster Blue Angel controls. When that monster leaves the field, Playmaker can place 1 Disturbance Counter on a face-up monster he controls. If that monster battles, Playmaker can remove the counter and decrease the ATK of one monster Blue Angel controls equal to the combined DEF of all face-up Defense Position monsters she controls until the End Phase. He targets "Lilybell". Blue Angel activates her Skill "Trickstar Fraud", allowing her to discard a "Trickstar" card during Playmaker's turn to let Playmaker draw until he has 3 cards in his hand. The effect of "Lycoris" would inflict 600 damage to Playmaker, but the effect of "Compiler" allows Playmaker to put a Defect Counter on "Defect Compiler" instead ("Defect Compiler" Defect Counters: 0 → 1). The attack continues, but Blue Angel activates the effect of "Dark Angel" in her hand as a Fairy monster she controls is targeted for an attack, Tributing that monster and sending "Dark Angel" from her hand to her GY to change the attack target to another monster she controls and increasing that monster's ATK by the ATK of the Tributed monster's. Blue Angel Tributes "Lilybell" and changes the attack target to "Holly Angel" ("Holly Angel": 2200 → 3000). As "Lilybell" left the field, Playmaker places a Disturbance Counter on "Encode Talker" by the effect of "Frontline Disturbance" ("Encode Talker" Disturbance Counters: 0 → 1). The attack continues, but Playmaker activates the effect of "Encode Talker" as a monster that it points to is attacking, preventing "Defect Compiler" from being destroyed by battle and Playmaker taking no battle damage from that battle. After damage calculation, either "Encode Talker" or a card at its Link Point gains ATK equal to the current ATK of Blue Angel's monster. He chooses to increase the ATK of "Encode Talker" by the ATK of "Holly Angel" ("Encode Talker": 2300 → 5300). Playmaker activates the effect of "Defect Compiler", removing a Defect Counter from it to increase the ATK of a Cyberse monster he controls by 800. He targets "Encode Talker" ("Defect Compiler" Defect Counters: 1 → 0; "Encode Talker": 5300 → 6100). "Encode Talker" attacks "Holly Angel". Playmaker removes the Disturbance Counter on "Encode Talker" to decrease the ATK of "Holly Angel" by the DEF of all Defense Position monsters Blue Angel controls. "Lycoris" is in Defense Position, so "Holly Angel" loses ATK equal to its DEF ("Encode Talker" Disturbance Counters: 1 → 0; "Holly Angel": 3000 → 1800). The attack continues and "Holly Angel" is destroyed (Blue Angel: 4000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Differences from the preview * Blue Angel's bust size was reduced when the episode aired from the preview. Errors * In the English dub, when Blue Angel summons "Candina" with "Trickstar Vision", she says that she has to cut "Candina's" Life Points in half rather than Attack Points.